S'more Sex
by trizfores
Summary: Lucius hates sweets and desserts. Will he ever learn to love them with some sex thrown in the mix, with his sexy wife, Hermione? A smutty oneshot treat. R&R pls.


AN - I own nothing! I'm just borrowing from J.K. Rowling!

_Warning: Some of you may find this story somewhat squicky._

-----

In front of a fireplace, in the master chambers of Malfoy Manor, Hermione Malfoy was seated atop a very plush mattress. It was late in the night, and her husband still hadn't arrived yet.

At the moment, she was currently having her dessert—s'mores to be exact. Earlier, she ate dinner alone. It wasn't something that happened a lot, but only when her husband was terribly busy. She knew that it was going to be one of those nights, since he told her about a meeting with board members of his company, and those meetings always did take hours on end.

Hermione sat happily alone, as she hummed to herself, placing a marshmallow at the end of her stick. It had been years since she last had s'mores. Out of the blue, she thought about having some, and of course ended up making them. They were always a fun snack to eat when she was younger. Memories of her past were brought back, remembering the days when she used to make them out in the woods with her parents during camping trips, or when her father wanted to go fishing. Of course that was a different time when her parents were alive.

"Have I told you how many times Parkinson is a pain in my arse?" Lucius complained, questioning Hermione about Pansy's father. He stopped midstride, not far from Hermione, noticing that things had changed in the seating area.

The arm chairs, sofa and coffee table that used to be in front of the fireplace where gone. Instead, there was a mattress on the floor, with just a single white covering on it. There were no pillows, a blanket, or comforter of sorts. His wife was seated on the edge of it, Indian style, wearing one of his grey shirts, and doing something odd with graham crackers, marshmallows, and a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"Welcome home Lucius," Hermione smiled as she continued to cook the marshmallow over the fire. "And yes, I've heard you complain many times about him.

"What in blazes are you doing?" Lucius asked, leaning his cane against the corner of their four poster bed.

"Take off your clothes and get comfy," Hermione told him. "Come and make s'mores with me."

Lucius did as told, stripping down to his boxers, leaving his clothes into a heap on the floor. He then made his way to his wife's side, sat down and quickly kissed her. "Make what?" he asked with a frown.

"S'mores," she replied back. Hermione then started to explain what they were. "A sweet muggle treat that's usually made over a campfire. Did you have dinner by the way?"

"We had our meeting at the Wizhigh hotel, so yes, I had my dinner."

"Good then have dessert with me." She took the marshmallow off the fire, and asked Lucius to pass her two graham crackers.

"You know I'm not fond of sweets," Lucius reminded her, as he watched her squeeze chocolate syrup on the blackened marshmallow before covering it with the other cracker, making it like a sandwich. "It's burnt. You're actually going to eat burnt food? A burnt marshmallow?"

"That's what makes it yummy Lucius," Hermione told him, before taking a bite out of it. She licked the syrup that dribbled down her chin with a wide smile, before she offered him to take one.

"What is it called again?" Lucius frowned backing away slightly, his eyes narrowing at the odd treat.

"S'more" Hermione annunciated, trying to bring it closer to his mouth again.

Lucius moved his head to the side, afraid to eat it. "Odd name for a burnt dessert."

"It's because people want some more, and more of it. Come on Lucius!" Hermione said, moving and straddling his lap. Now he couldn't avoid her feeding him. "Trust me, it's really good."

"I hate sweets!" he said through clenched teeth. He kept his mouth shut when he felt the cracker touch his lips.

"Open," she urged. "You need some sweetening up sometimes."

Lucius let out a small growl, slightly opening his mouth without thinking. It was then Hermione took advantage of the situation and shoved part of the s'more into his mouth. After taking a forced bit out of it, he chewed slowly, tasting it. Even though it was overly sweet, it did taste good. "So are you telling me I'm not sweet enough?" he asked after swallowing.

"You are sweet enough for me Lu. I wouldn't marry you if you were," Hermione replied. She then shoved the last bite into her mouth, rubbing the bit of crumbs at the corner of Lucius's mouth when she noticed it with her thumb. "Here, your turn," she said handing him the stick, and a marshmallow.

With a grumble, Lucius placed the marshmallow on the stick, and started to toast it over the fire. When it was blackened enough to Hermione's standards, he shook his head after making the s'more. "It's a sticky mess!" he hissed. He watched her enjoy the treat, and refused to take another bite when it was offered to him. "You actually enjoy it don't you? Making it and eating it."

"S'mores being messy is only half the fun."

"Mess is never fun," Lucius stated with a scowl.

"Really now?" Hermione asked with a wicked grin.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her. He knew she was thinking of something with a glint in her eye.

Hermione had another marshmallow on the stick. "And what about if we take out the graham crackers?"

"Then it'll be more of a mess," Lucius answered.

"A mess I'm sure you'd like," Hermione smirked.

"What are you getting at wife? I don't like s'mores as they are. Making it worse will make me hate it all the more."

Hermione tested if the marshmallow was not too hot with her fingers. Whne she knew she wasn't going to burn him; she ripped it in two as she took it off from the stick, watching the white goo stretch. "I want a Lucius Malfoy s'more."

"And what in the hell is—" A hiss then came out of his mouth when she placed half the marshmallow on one of his nipples, and then the other. "Dammit woman, that burns!"

"You'll live Lucius, I'm sure," she said seductively and pushed him back to lie down. Her eyes glided over his wonderful body. Despite his age, he was well toned and had muscles rippling around his body. it was one of the wonderful reasons for being a wizard. They didn't age as fast as muggles. In his rich brown boxers, it made him look more delectable, making her lick her lips unconsciously. "You're boxers are chocolate in color. We can devise that and put real chocolate on your body." She reached for the bottle and gentle squeezed a generous amount on one marshmallow nipple, going to another, leaving a small drizzle across his chest.

Lucius could feel his blood rush down to his groin. A deep groan escaped from his throat as he felt Hermione eat the marshmallow and then suck on his nipple.

"I don't hear you complaining anymore," she said against his skin, before licking her way across his chest, doing the same on the other side. She could feel him hardening beneath her, as she felt herself burn within and start to get wet with desire. "Delicious!"

Lucius was about to sit up, and roll her over, but was stopped when she firmly placed her hands on his chest. "What about me?" he asked in protest. "I want my fill of a Hermione Malfoy s'more."

"I haven't got my fill of you yet Lucius, so be still." She pulled his shirt off her body. "But that doesn't mean you won't get a preview as to what you will have later on." She slapped his hand away when he attempted to touch one of her breasts. "Now behave otherwise, you won't get your sweet reward."

Like a good boy, Lucius obediently did as told. He placed his hands at his sides, and started up at his wife's perfect body. His eyes widened slightly as he watched her drizzle syrup down his abdomen. He knew what she was going to do, and it was going to be hell—a sweet and torturous hell. But he knew it was all going to be worth it later on.

Hermione slid down his thighs and legs, and bent forward, planting kisses along his body. "You taste good, but even better with chocolate. Or is it the other way around?" Her tongue flatly pressed on his skin as she attempted to clean every single bit of syrup as best as she could even though it wasn't possible in one go.

Lucius could only watch her, enjoying every second of it. He was tempted to close his eyes at one point, but kept them open with hooded lids.

"And what do we have here?" Hermione cooed, getting to his boxers. There was more than a definite bulge as the soft piece of cotton was tenting up. "Does the little one want to come out and play?"

"I am not _little!"_ Lucius snapped as he sat up, looking down at her.

"I didn't mean it that way," Hermione said, kneeling up to level with him. "And nothing about you is little." She moved closer to him and nibbled at his earlobe. "You are my manly husband, with a big satisfying cock. And right now, I want that cock in my mouth before I have it in my tight pussy."

No sooner, Lucius was back on his back, and his boxers were discarded at the side. He stared down at his wife as she looked at his raging erection with greed. The look on her face intensified after she dribbled syrup on, around him, and until his balls.

This was new for not just him, but the both of them. Lucius and Hermione had never added the interaction of food in their sex lives. Their sex lives were never dull, to say the least, but this definitely took it to a whole new level. Despite the fact that it was going to be a sticky mess, he wasn't going to complain. Lucius was so turned on, as his cock twitched with excitement under her stare.

Hermione stroked Lucius with her hand, the syrup had become a wonderful kind of lubricant. She stared at the top of his cock, and saw a bit of pre-cum come out touch the syrup that was nearby. Sticking out her tongue, she tasted and teased his slit. The slight mixture was tasted very well. After a few good licks, she opened her mouth widely, and allowed her mouth to cover him as much as it could.

"Hermione…" Lucius groaned as his hips bucked up slightly, his eyes rolling up into his head. "Fuck!"

"Mmm…" Hermione said around his cock. She allowed her throat to open as he went past beyond the back of her mouth. She then went up and down on him with her mouth as her hands too kept busy. One hand stroked him in a rhythm while the other cupped and fondled his balls. "Delish!" she said, smirking as she looked up at him.

"Don't stop, please Love," Lucius moaned in frustration. "More… More…"

"You want _s'more_ Lucius?" she teased. "Just a moment ago, you said you didn't like them."

"Yes," he answered back, nodding enthusiastically. "But this I like."

"What about this?" Hermione asked, putting a little more pressure in holding his balls in her hand. "I love chocolate balls for dessert." Before Lucius could reply, she placed her mouth around one, teasing it softly as she played with it with her tongue. When she was done with that, she did the same with the other.

Lucius was in s'more heaven. He was being tortured, but in a very literally sweet way. The feeling of Hermione's mouth teasing him made him want more. When he felt her mouth start to go up and down part of his length, he placed his hands on her head and started fuck her mouth. Soon enough, he couldn't look at her anymore, and started to thrust into her with his eyes shut.

Hermione smiled around her husband's cock. The sound of him grunting and groaning was telling her that she was doing things right and pleasuring him. Lucius to everyone else was a man that barely lost his control and kept his cool. Not with her though. She loved it when he lost his control when they were having sex, and it was all because of her, and her alone.

Minutes passed, and it was all too much. Lucius felt a familiar tightening in his balls. "I'm going to cum!" he warned.

Hermione couldn't talk around Lucius's cock, and just hummed around it. The rhythm of her mouth and both her hands also gained speed. All in all, she was encouraging him to cum in her mouth.

"Fuck! Hermione!" Lucius bellowed when he felt himself let go. He grunted as he thrust into her mouth, releasing his seed.

When she felt his seed hit the back of her throat, Hermione stopped her movements and sucked on him greedily. With every throb that she felt, she swallowed everything to the last drop, enjoying the different taste his cum had with the chocolate flavor. Once done, she slowly released him from his mouth, giving his sensitive head a last lick. Silently, she moved up on him, placing her sticky mess palms on his body.

"That was… amazing," Lucius commented breathlessly. He turned his head to her, and kissed her softly. "You're amazing." He kissed her again, and the second time around, it was deeper and more passionate. Suddenly, he felt the stickiness travel to his neck and hair. "Watch your hands witch!" he growled. His hair was something he had much pride in.

"Oh shush Lucius," Hermione scolded. "You mean to tell me you'd stop fantastic sex over your hair anytime?"

Lucius only scowled at his wife, not really being able to answer that question.

Hermione chuckled. "I promise to wash it all out later. Now do you still want your Hermione Malfoy s'more?"

"That dessert is what I've been waiting for," Lucius replied as he moved to lie on top of her. He reached out for the stick and a marshmallow, instructing her to be the one to heat it over the fire. After, he got hold of the chocolate syrup bottle, and started to put some on her. Then, the marshmallow was next after testing to see if it wasn't too hot.

Hermione frowned as she watched Lucius make a letter M on one side of her stomach. The gooey marshmallow was his next writing tool as he tried to stretch or smear a simple L on the other half. "Has your mother ever told you that you shouldn't be playing with your food?" she asked.

"And has your husband ever told you that you are his, and his alone?" he asked back, satisfied with his branding of his initials on her. And plus, she already looked delicious enough to eat.

"I could be no one else's."

"Damn right!" Lucius bent his head and roughly claimed her mouth with his. His tongue dueled with hers roughly. His body went down on hers, and ground up against her, forgetting about his work of art. As he pulled away and broke the kiss, he felt a really sticky feeling at the front of his body, and stared between them as he pushed himself up on his arms.

Hermione let out a giggle seeing his frown of disappointment. "You should've known better than to play with your food. Tut, tut, tut," she teased, playing with his chocolate covered nipped with a finger. After, she placed it in her mouth and sucked on it like she did his cock earlier. "Yum!"

"You think you're the only one who can tease?" Lucius asked in frustration. Immediately, he came up with an idea and grabbed the syrup bottle again. With his other hand, it traveled down between her legs, testing her nether lips, and thrust two fingers into her. He was pleased to feel her very wet, and more than ready, but fucking had to wait.

"Oh yes!" Hermione gasped in surprise. The build up in her pussy was getting more and more intense earlier, and his touch down there is exactly what she needed.

"Like that?" he asked.

"More!" she demanded, thrusting up into his hand.

"What about this?" Lucius took out his fingers, and placed the opening of the chocolate syrup bottle right at the entrance of her pussy. After thrusting in the squeeze top alone inside, he squeezed a fairly good amount inside her, and watched her eyes widen in amazement.

Hermione watched him in surprise as she was resting on her elbows. She could feel the rush of syrup shoot and coat her insides, and she couldn't deny but feel so turned on by it. It felt similar to Lucius cumming inside her, but obviously not as deep.

"Now I can't wait to taste my special s'more." With that, Lucius placed his head between his wife's legs, and licked her. Her sweet juice mixed with the chocolate was absolutely the best dessert he had ever tasted.

"Lucius," his name escaped from Hermione's lips helplessly as she fell flat on her back. She always wanted to watch his go down on her, but sometimes, her brain would just turn into mush, and her body would just respond to his touches without even thinking.

Lucius teased her clit, which was also covered in the delectable syrup. His fingers thrust in and out of her continuously until he started to feel the familiar flutter of her muscles. He knew she was going to cum very soon. "Cum Hermione," he demanded. "I can feel it. I know you're going to cum. Cum!"

"Argh!" Hermione shouted aloud as she bucked up into his face and hand. Abruptly, her hands went on top of his head, and her fingers dug into his scalp.

Lucius withdrew his fingers right away, and replaced them with his tongue. He swallowed her flowing juices as his fingers teased her clit. When her orgasm started to come down, he knelt up and stroked his new and hardened erection. Without a word, he thrust into her, clenching his jaw as he felt the last of her orgasm clench around him.

"I didn't know you could be so kinky," Hermione said as she stretched her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Her legs too wrapped around him, locking her ankles just at his tailbone. She looked up at him and smiled at his messy face. He looked like a child with chocolate all over his mouth, cheeks and chin.

Lucius lowered himself onto her, placing his hands beneath her shoulders, and held them there. "And I never like sweets until now."

Hermione pulled Lucius down for a kiss, tasting the chocolate and herself. "Fuck me Lucius!" she demanded. "Fuck me please."

Without wasting another second, Lucius did as told. He pulled back until his the head of his cock edged at her entrance and thrust back in forcefully.

The rhythm that they started out with was quick, and rough. There was nothing slow about it since this was fucking and not love-making. Grunts, moans, groans, and the word 'Fuck' was very much the language that was spoken between them.

"Lucius," Hermione said in a grunt. She could feel herself about to cum soon. "I'm going… Fuck!... Cum soon."

"Then cum," Lucius told her as he built up the speed and strength of his thrusts. "Cum on my cock."

Hermion'es orgasm hit her full force. She threw her head back in a silent scream as her body started to convulse uncontrollably.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Lucius swore as he thrust as best as he could through her orgasm. His balls then lurched up and tightened as he bellowed her name, spilling his seed into her.

When they were both done coming down from their orgasmic highs, they had become a mess of entangled limbs. Both of them were trying to catch their breaths. He was still inside her, partially erect refusing to still withdraw from her.

Lucius's head was resting on Hermione's soft breasts. His eyes focused on the chocolate covered nipple of hers, as it seemed to call out to him. With gentleness, he brought the nipple to his mouth and sucked on it like a baby nursing on its mother's breast.

Hermione pushed off Lucius from her breast, not being able to take it anymore.

"_S'more_ Love," he asked softly rubbing his nose against hers.

"No more," Hermione said breathlessly. Lucius was such a sex god in bed that at times, Hermione would almost pass out from orgasmic highs. "Must rest."

"Must bathe," Lucius reminded her. He was a sticky mess, and refused to sleep in such a state.

Hermione shook her head. She was weakened out, and it felt as if her bones melted. She was sure she couldn't stand up on her own.

"Come now Love, I'll carry you," Lucius told her. He pulled her up to sit on his lap, and stood with her legs wrapped around his waist loosely as he walked to the bathroom.

Later on, the both of them were lying in their four poster bed. Its crisp Egyptian sheets were crisp clean, and very soft.

Lucius sighed contently enjoying the feel of being clean again as he pulled his sleeping wife into his arms. Soon, he too fell asleep with the last thought of strawberries and champagne in his mind.

-----

AN – Odd how my plot bunnies came up with this when I was just eating a Cadbury Carmello bar in bed. Why didn't it happen when I was making microwave s'mores the other week? LOL! Lucius is a sex god, agree? **Review!**


End file.
